1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus and method for calibrating or confirming the accuracy of densitometers used in conjunction with fluid flow systems, including pipelines.
2. Background
In many pipelining operations and other fluid handling systems, densitometers are utilized to control processes and to confirm or determine mass flow rates. Field calibration of remotely located pipeline densitometers is desirable and necessary to set tariffs and control flow rates. The calibration of a densitometer is not easily accomplished under field conditions due to remote locations of the densitometer in its normal installation. Accordingly, there has been a need to improve densitometer calibration devices and methods and to provide a system which can be taken into the field and used to accurately calibrate densitometers, particularly those used in conjunction with pipelining operations.